fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Drasugnis
Fire|ailments = Fireblight|weaknesses = Dragon|creator = FireBall13}}Drasugnis are Flying Wyverns with poor flight skills, but great skills at wielding it's fiery breath. Physiology Drasugnis appear as pseudo wyverns with pale skin and red stripes around it's neck and it's tail. The monster has hoof-like claws and somewhat bulky looking limbs, with medium sized yet still flight capable wings. It's body has bulk on it, with commonly grinding it's belly against the ground whenever it is walking. They have bulky tails as well, with non thin tips. Their heads have quite flexible jaws. They are able to bend them backwards and shut them close tight. It's head also has red markings on it's chin and at the first half of it's lower jaw. They have small red crests as well. It has blue eyes. When enraged, Drasugnis' red stripes will glow even more red and it's fairly large fire sac's location is revealed by the intense heat that has formed there. It is located in it's throat. Behavior Generally a docile wyvern, it is easily provoked and would prefer to keep a distance between other creatures. If an aggressor gets too close, it will spew flames onto them and attack. They do pick their battles, and will flee by flying, digging or running away. Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvern Feet * Superfamily: Fire Breather Wyvern * Family: Rex Drasugnis are Flying Wyverns with similarities between cave wyverns such as Khezu, four legged wyverns such as Tigrex. It is thought to be of the Rex family as well. Habitat Range They prefer humid and/or warm or even hot areas, sometimes even found in extreme cold thanks to their fairly warm bodies. They have been found in the Volcano (3rd) and live in the Sunken Hollow regardless of it changing to the Volcanic Hollow. Within the cold, they prefer tundras, but they are found within the Arctic Ridge as well. They have been found in the New World too within the Ancient Forest and Elder's Recess. Ecological Niche Drasugnis stand comftorably in the middle of the food chain, leaning towards the top slightly. Even if they primarily eat what they pull from the earth, they commonly are seen feeding on bacteria and other small life it could see. They also feed on grass, weeds, roots and occasionally, knocked over trees and their leaves. The closest monsters they may prey on are Hornetaur, Vespoid and Bnahabra. Small monsters such as Jaggi, Kelbi and even Konchu may be on the monster's menu. Drasugnis might have to compete with the likes of Tobi-Kadachi, Malfestio, Narcori, Dodogama, Subodios, Nerscylla and Mariellidae just to name a few. The creature will have trouble and will also prefer avoid Elder Dragon level monsters unless it is absolutely necesary to fight back. Biological Adaptations Despite their appearance, these Flying Wyverns are quite the runners. They prefer to walk, but when they are in a hurry or anything where they would need run... It will charge forward full force and get to places relatively quickly. Turns are easier too, thanks to the monster's weight and accelerating forward is relatively easier. They can also fly to some extent, only to travel however. Lastly, they can dig into soft surfaces such as sand or mud. It's skin is completely fireproof as well which allows it to brave flames of almost any kind. It can also walk across lava for the most part without suffering damage. However, it cannot swim inside lava so well. It's jaws are certainly unique as it can bend them back and forward. This is useful for when it is feeding on different food or biting in a different method. The most notable feature of the Drasugnis is it's great fire breath, and skills revolving around it. Not only utilizing it's physical prowess, it can scorch opponents with it's flames. It breathes fire by spewing a very flammable liquid from it's fire sac that sets aflame on contact with air. Together with the beast's oddly capable roars and huffing, it's ability to change how it's mouth is aligned, with it's long neck and ability to aim, it can be an expert at spewing flames. It can even fire different variations of flames. Fire balls, streams of fire, fiery bites and splashing flames. Not to mention, their flames are quite formidable. When angered, the Flying Wyvern's red stripes glow even more red and it will generate even more heat. It's very large fire sac as well becomes slightly bigger and glows noticeably. Moves and other states Drasugnis relies alot on it's fire breath, but it will also result to close quarters attacks if it is required. This monster can be Frenzied, become Hyper and be Tempered. It is a LVL 1 tempered monster. When enraged, it's stripes will glow more red, it will huff more smoke and some hot air seems to be leaking from it's mouth. When it is exhausted, it will drool alot, and it will fail to properly execute it's fire attacks. * Bite - Similar to Tigrex and Nargacuga. * Swinging Bite - Similar to Gigginox. However, it does not stretch out. * Body Slam - It leans it's body backwards as it goes on it's hindlegs, and it then slams it's body against the ground. Deals moderate damage and flings away targets. Also used when it is being mounted. * Leaping Slam - It quickly backs up then leaps towards and body slams towards. When tired, it will roll forward and eventually land on it's back. It will be vulnerable as it tries to get up. * Charge - Similar to Tigrex. However it deals less damage. * Volcanic Stampede - Starts stomping around similar to how Brute Tigrex does before unleashing a powerful roar attack. Spews fireballs around during this attack. It can skid and turn and continue the attack if it misses. It can do this three times normally, four times at max. If it finishes the fourth stampede in a row, it falls on it's face and gets up, roaring. * Tail Whip - It whips it's tail to the ground behind it, dealing moderate damage and flinging targets. * Tail Spin - It readies up, and does a tail spin attack, after which it skids in place for a moment. Deals moderate damage. When enraged, it can then perform a Charge from skidding. * Skid Whip - Only can be done during Charge. It skids and whips around. Deals heavy damage. It then roars a bit after the whip. When enraged, or in High Rank it can then resume the charge after the skid. When tired, it will trip after the whip, and be vulnerable for 5 seconds. * Fire Breath - Breathes out a stream of flame. Is about twice as long as the monster. It can sweep this when enraged. When tired, only liquid will come from it's mouth which does not do any damage. * Fire Ball - Clenches it's mouth inwards as flames leak from it's mouth, then it spits out a ball of flame that has a medium sized explosion when it makes contact. When tired, this attack has less range. * Sweeping Flames - When enraged or on High Rank, the Drasugnis will start walking towards and swinging it's head while breathing out a stream of flames. * Splashing Flames - When enraged or on High Rank, the Drasugnis goes on it's hindlegs and breathes fire against the ground, spreading it on a fairly wide radius. Being close to the monster when it does this will fling you away and deal somewhat heavy fire damage. * Slamming Breath - When enraged in High Rank or on G-Rank, the Drasugnis goes on it's hindlegs while flames leak from it's mouth. Then it body slams down while releasing a stream of flames that splash down and fireballs that arc forward, some aimed at hunters. It then sweeps around it's current flame breath. When enraged on G-Rank, it will follow this attack up with Sweeping Flames. Body Breaks and Effectiveness In terms of weaponry, you shouldn't worry much. Drasugnis does not have anything impressive when it comes to it's defenses. It is immune to fire damage, however. Breaks * Head - The head will get a scar. * Body - Will be more scarred. * Chest - Will be scarred, and becomes a weak point. * Forelegs - The claws will break a little, and the legs themselves get scars.' * Hindlegs - The claws will break a little, and the legs themselves get scars. * Tail - Can be cut. Part Effectiveness * It's body in general requires atleast yellow sharpness to penetrate. It's hoofclaws however require green sharpness. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Drasugnis will suddenly use Fire Breath on too close monsters, small or large. When attacked, it will use any of it's fire attacks. If it has small monsters on it's body, it will use Body Slam to shake them off. Turf Wars Drasugnis has no Turf Wars with any monster right now. Quests Cutscenes Introduction Cutscene Quest: Red Striped Blaze Locale: Jurrasic Frontier, Area 4 When the Hunter enters the area, they see Maccao seemingly crying at a monster. The monster is a Drasugnis. It stands low and ready, as it growls at the pack. The Maccao then attack, and lunge onto the back of the monster. The Flying Wyvern then begins to flail, and then it will stand on two legs, and slam it's body down. Preforming Body Slam. This shakes off the Maccao. Once they are vulnerable. the Drasugnis then would spew flames at them, with the Maccao being scorched, and then they will run away, one dies however. The Drasugnis then does a quiet snarl, and then continues to eat at the ground. The hunter would still be standing there, unnoticed. They then start to sneak up towards the beast. Not until they are noticed. It then turns towards them, and stares at them... The two have a stare off, but after a while the Drasugnis then would then growl, and skid around to dash out, towards Area 5. The hunter than relaxes their body, and then the game resumes as is. Ecology Cutscene Locale: Ancient Forest, Area 5 As the camera views towards the treetops at night, an Drasugnis can be seen eating away at the floor, eating bacteria by the seems. It moves forwards, and keeps doing so. Behind a tree, an Oculossis has been seen sleeping. However, just waking up from it's midday sleep. And also because of the sound the Drasugnis makes. It looks around as it blinks.. And sniffs, It then takes notice of the Flying Wyvern and looks at it from behind the tree. The monster is just eating away, and sniffing out for possible bugs. It eventually does find a spot with bugs on a tree, and starts clawing and gnawing some bark off. It then would start eating at the bugs in there. Finding this opportunity, the Spotted Beast sneaks up on the Drasugnis, eyeing at the juicy looking tail, as it sways it. Once close enough, it bites on tight, and thus the Drasugnis yelps in pain, and starts shaking it's body, lunging out of the tree and tripping. The Oculossis hops on the monster and bites on. But then it is shaken off by the Wyvern rolling it off. The two then properly get up after the roll and face eachother, then the two clash on a melee bash, with the Drasugnis body slamming against the Oculossis, with the Oculossis winning it out by knocking it farther away. It then roars as well. The Drasugnis would then start to glow more red, and starts to leak fire from it's mouth. The Oculossis notices this, and then starts backing away. As the Drasugnis roars and spews the flames, the Oculossis runs away, with it's back aflame as well. The Drasugnis then sneezes angrily, and roars towards the direction it fled. It then turns it's back, and goes back to the tree to eat the bugs. Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Equipment Weapons Low Rank = Blademaster Weapons = = Gunner Weapons = Bold ammo means that the Light Bowgun can rapid fire it. High Rank WIP G-Rank WIP Notes * Drasugnis' name is a combination of Draconus sus and Ignis. Draconus sus is latin for "dragon pig", and is the scientific name of the monster this creature is based of, the Fiery Blowhog from the Pikmin series. * Credits to MonsterHunterFlacko for allowing in Oculossis in the ecology cutscene! Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:FireBall13